Intermittent catheterization is a good option for many users who suffer from various abnormalities and pathologies of the urinary system and its nerve supply. Such catheters are typically provided as single use, individually packaged items and may include a gel-lubricant or hydrophilic coating as a lubricant for reducing friction during insertion into the urethra.
Regarding gel-coated catheters, a user applies a gel-lubricant, such as a water-based gel-lubricant, to the surface of the shaft of the catheter, which reduces friction for ease of insertion into the urethra. In some instances, the gel-lubricant is supplied with the packaged catheter, in which case the gel-lubricant may be applied to the catheter shaft just before or during the packaging operation or as the catheter shaft is being inserted by the user.
When a hydrophilic material is used as a lubricant, a thin coating of hydrophilic material is applied to the outer surface of the catheter shaft, and may subsequently be radiation- or heat-cured. When this coating is activated by swelling in contact with a hydrating liquid or wetting agent such as water, it provides a hydrated surface having an extremely low coefficient of friction. One form of this product provides a sterile, individually packaged, single-use catheter in a dry state or condition. The user opens the package, pours water into the package, waits 30 seconds, and then removes the catheter from the package, which is now ready for insertion. Other embodiments provide the amount of wetting agent necessary for immersion of the catheter shaft in a separate compartment of the package. In such embodiments, the user must open the separate compartment of the package to allow the wetting agent to enter the catheter shaft-containing chamber for direct contact with the hydrophilic coated surface. The catheter is then removed from the package and the catheter shaft is inserted into the urethra. In yet another embodiment, the ready-to-use catheter is provided in a package that already contains enough loose wetting agent to cause it to be immersed. In such an embodiment, the user simply opens the package and removes the catheter therefrom, and then inserts the catheter shaft into the urethra, without the need to add the wetting agent.